cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Getting Ready to Go". Plot (At the Curio Shop, Arte Fact place his rare items on the stand and place his Crown of Wonder on the table for display) *Arte: Good as new. This place should be running again for people to come over and buy some of my rare items. We're going to business again with big prices and sales. *Bambadee: *knock* Heyo! *Arte: Hello. Please come in. *Bambadee: *open the door* Everyone in. *Sparky: Hey uncle, we got some fundraising work to do. *Arte: Whoa, what's with the protesting signs? *Sparky: They're not protesting signs. They're signs for fundraising. *Arte: What are you fundraising for? *Alex: We're fundraising to get money in order to buy scrapped seat parts for the plane. *Arte: You're buying scrapped parts for your plane? That's crazy. *Bambadee: It's a very special plane for everyone to ride. *Arte: Is it small? *Stoogles: No. We're not babies and we don't ride small planes. *Cowabelle: What's the size of it? *Arte: Hello? You own the plane and i'm asking you the size of the darn plane. *Sparky: It's 60 inches tall. *Arte: First of all, 1 foot is 12 inches. You're about correct. 60 inches of a plane! *Sparky: You're not trying to trick us, are you? *Arte: No. Why would i? I'm not Quizzy Bear and i'm not giving you answers like you're playing a math quiz on the challenge zone. *Alex: Booger better answer all the questions from Quizzy since he has a hard time on doing hard math. *Sparky: We need money uncle. We're having a fundraiser and all we need is some KinzCash. *Arte: I have KinzCash from people giving me tips. Oh well, i'll give you all of them. *Sparky: Yes! We're getting KinzCash. *Bambadee: Show us the money! *Arte: *give a bag of KinzCash to Bambadee* Here. That's KinzCash tip from my bag from the last three weeks. *Bambadee: *grab the KinzCash bag* Thanks a billion. *Arte: Do you guys need snacks or something? *Nibbles: No, we're totally fine. *Arte: If you changed your mind, come and get some. I have some potato chips and onion rings if you like. *Alex: We should be heading to the city. *Stoogles: We need more KinzCash. *Arte: Just go to the city and they'll give you some. *Bambadee: Up and right away. *Molly: Is the Crown of Wonder still avaailble for us to use? *Arte: Oh yes. I still got the powered up one just for you guys since your last adventure. *Alex: Wow. It's still glowing. *Arte: Yes. All set for you. *Bambadee: We'll be back. *Arte: Take that. I gotta get back on setting up the sales. (Outside of Kinzville Town) *Bambadee: So where do you want the people to give us KinzCash? *Alex: Maybe ask the people to give us money. *Sparky: No. We need something like making a stand. *Nibbles: Sparky, your ideas are dumb. How are we going to find a table and make a stand to get all the people throwing out money to our faces? *Alex: Bad news, we have to buy a table to set up a stand at the WShop. *Stoogles: Aw shucks. *Roofhowse: How are we going to get money? *Bambadee: I'll see what i can do. (At the WShop, Fluffington St. Bernard brought his new blender as Jerry is still working as the cashier) *Jerry: *wave* Thank you for shopping by. Come back anytime soon my friend. *Fluffington: The best price go on sale. One day, i'll be a millionaire. *leave the store* *Bambadee: *enter the store with his friends* Hey man, we need to talk. *Jerry: Oh hey guys. Welcome to the WShop. Do you need any food, items, books and anything else you're looking for? *Bambadee: No. We need a table for our fundraiser. *Jerry: What kind of person are you? *Bambadee: I am a secret agent of the Elite Penguin Force. We'll keep in eye in touch what is going on around your world. *Jerry: You're the CEO, are you? *Bambadee: Well........ *Alex: Don't say it. *Bambadee: Most likely yes. *Jerry: Alright CEO. We'll bring in the table for you. Men, bring in the table! *Frog Worker #1: A table coming up. *Frog Worker #2: We got one coming. *Bambadee: Bring it over outside. *Frog Worker #1: Where do you want to put it? *Bambadee: I'll show you. (Outside, the frog workers place the table on the sidewalk) *Bambadee: Good. Bring in the chairs. *Lion Worker: I got one chair coming for you. *Stoogles: Do we really have to sit? *Bambadee: Never mind. No chairs. *Frog Worker #1: No chairs at all. *Jerry: What are you guys doing and why are you having the signs for? *Bambadee: We're fundraising to travel all across the world. *Jerry: You're going around the world? How come. *Bambadee: It's more like a family vacation. *Jerry: What's a fundraiser then? *Bambadee: What the? We were just holding it in our hands. *Jerry: Is it giving away money? *Alex: Ugh. Just give us KinzCash. *Jerry: Fine. I wouldn't ask enough questions if i were you. *give KinzCash to Bambadee* *Bambadee: Thanks a lot. *Jerry: Hey, i'm just doing my business, okay? *Bambadee: Alright. If you say so. *Sparky: KinzCash, KinzCash, give us some KinzCash. *Lion Worker: Are you kickstarting something like a video game? *Bambadee: No. We need to make KinzCash in order to go around the world. *Lion Worker: Then i should give you KinzCash for your fundraiser. *Bambadee: Sweet. We should be going business in no time. *Sparky: We got people coming. *Frog: Oh look, a fundraiser to spread. *Lion: Let's pay them up. *Hippo: I got my cash with me. *Octopus: Me too. *Turtle: Time to pay up baby. *Bambadee: Donate here on the table. *Turtle: First one on the block. *Monkey: Dude, no cutting. *Octopus: I was here first. *Cow: Back off, ladies first. *Rabbit: Hey, i was here first. *Frog: The best man will go first by giving out KinzCash. *Bambadee: Hey hey hey. No fighting and get in line. *Alex: Line up! *Frog: Oh well, first in line. *Stoogles: Donate any KinzCash you want and let's get started. *Lion: There you have it. *Alex: We're making KinzCash, right? *Sparky: That is what fundraising is for. *Dot: We just made a thousand. How good of these guys. *Molly: We're a success of a team. *Cowabelle: I bet these guys know who we are. *Bambadee: 1500 KinzCash. Bring some more! *Husky: Well i got some for you. *Tree Frog: Hot sauce. *Bambadee 2000 KinzCash. Not bad. *Roofhowse: We're going on a roll. *Sparky: We need jars. I bet they're all gonna fall off like a Jenga block tower. *Bambadee: No jars, we got something. *Dot: *put her bag on the table* Put them here. *Bambadee: Keep sending more you guys. *Pink Poodle: You got one coming. *Bambadee: Yeah, our milestone goes to 2500. *Sydmull: We're doing great. *Roofhowse: I think they like us. *Chihuahua: This is for you guys. *Bambadee: 2700. We need more. *Bull Frog: 100 KinzCash for you. *Bambadee: Thank you. Any more KinzCash to spend? *Unicorn: I got more. *Bambadee: Bring it over. *Unicorn: Here you have it blue penguin. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 4) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers